


Feelings Revealed

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (Short AU One Shot of Arrow 5x23) What would have happened if there was more to the relationship between Oliver and Talia? What if Talia and Oliver shared a connection from back when she trained Oliver. During Oliver’s attempt to stop Adrian Chase, Oliver and Talia have time to have one conversation. Long-buried feelings rise to the surface and the two work together once more. Oliver realizes that he never truly loved Felicity and he and Talia work together to stop Adrian Chase and save Oliver’s friends and family.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Feelings Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> All stories in this series are only ONE CHAPTER LONG. 
> 
> Sorry if you want more than that.

**(A Confession)**

Oliver Queen steps onto Lian Yu once more, taking a deep breath as he does so. The island carries with it a slew of bad memories and pain Oliver wished he wouldn’t have to keep being reminded of. 

At his side, Nyssa Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn walk. The two stay apart and Malcolm refuses to talk to the former Ra’s. 

Oliver turns to them, bow in hand. “You two continue offloading the supplies. There is someone that I need to pay a visit to.”

**_****************_ **

As Oliver prepares to open the metal door down into his personal prison, he hears a voice behind him and the sound of a bowstring being pulled back. “Hello…Oliver.”

Oliver spins around, his instincts leading him to place an arrow against the drawstring and prepare to fire it. His eyes widen at who he sees. “Talia…” He says.

His former mentor looks at him, her bow still drawn. “Chase knew you would come, Oliver. I never took you for a fool when I trained you.” 

Oliver slowly begins to lower his bow, removing the arrow from the drawstring and placing it back in his quiver. “I do not want to fight you, Talia.” 

The brown-haired woman slowly removes the arrow from her bow, placing it in the quiver on her back. Silence falls between the two, only pierced by the sound of water lapping the shore. 

Oliver places his bow on the stony ground saying, “Why are you working with Chase, Talia?” 

The woman sighs, “After my father’s death, I went in search of who killed him. Imagine my shock when I discovered that my former pupil put a sword through his chest. Then, I find out you hand the ring of the Demon’s Head to the man who destroyed a large part of your city. The same man who had the Queen’s Gambit sabotaged, killing your father and damning you to this…purgatory.” 

“I know what he has done,” Oliver growls out, taking a threatening step towards Talia. “I have no choice but to work with him. Chase has you and your students, Evelyn Sharp, and he has a meta-human. I can’t beat you all by myself. And Malcolm, as twisted as he is, loves Thea.” 

Talia smirks, “Oh, and don’t let me forget that you contacted my sister. You know, the one you married?” 

Oliver sighs, “You and I both know that that marriage was your father’s doing. Neither Nyssa nor I had a choice.” 

Talia nods her head. “I was informed of that. I even heard that my sister tried to stab you during your vows. I can’t say I was surprised. My sister always did prefer females.” 

Oliver looks at her for a moment, “What can I say, Talia? What can I say to you? We used to care for one another. I will not fight you. I cannot. And I refuse to see you hurt.” 

Talia looks down. “I heard that you have grown close to your blonde friend. I am happy for you, Oliver. You of all people deserve to be happy.” 

Oliver frowns at Talia’s sad tone and takes a step towards her. “Talia…” He says, voice laced with sadness. 

He takes another step towards her but she raises a hand. “I understand it, Oliver. We haven’t seen each other in years. I understand that you couldn’t wait for me but it still hurts.” 

Oliver’s eyes fly wide open in realization and he is slammed with a wave of emotions. He takes another step towards her, shock and sadness flooding through him. He looks down and says, “I missed you, Talia. I prayed that you would contact me as I knew I wouldn’t be able to find you unless you wanted me to. Every day I was in Starling City, I prayed I would receive a message from you. When I never heard from you, I assumed you did not wish to see me.” 

Talia’s eyes widen, “Oh, Oliver. I did not contact you because after you left me, I tried to fight what I felt for you. Being the daughter of the most dangerous man on the planet didn’t allow me to feel weakness. I also believed that because you never said anything to me that you didn’t feel the same way I did.” 

Oliver takes another step forward, standing a foot away from Talia. “I am so sorry, Talia. At the time, my desire to return to my family and my old life had me attached to someone I did not care for. It blinded me to those around me.”

Talia looks up, anger flitting across her face. “I know. But then why do you continue to get with more women? I understand if you were looking to have a good time but one of my informants told me that you and the blonde have gotten very close. I also heard that you and your old fiancé Laurel Lance attempted to get back together. You then tried to move in with Sara Lance, a connection that might have worked had she not been killed by the man you now work with.” 

Oliver looks at her and Talia is shocked to see a tear rolling down one side of his face. She knew from experience that Oliver never openly displayed emotion around other people. “I am so sorry, Talia. Now that I think about it, I feel like my mind was trying to forget about you. I feel like my mind believed you to be unreachable and so I tried to bury my feelings for you.”

Talia looks at him, multiple emotions shining in her eyes. She takes a step back, watching as Oliver collects himself. Oliver and Talia freeze, viewing the emotions running through each other’s eyes. 

Finally, the two move in sync, as if drawn by an invisible force. Oliver places his right hand on the back of Talia’s neck and his left hand on her hip. Talia wraps her arms around Oliver’s neck. Oliver and Talia lean towards one-another until they can feel each other’s breath. Oliver opens his eyes one last time to make sure that Talia feels the same way as him. 

Talia’s eyes are filled with conviction and another emotion that Oliver never expected to see in the eyes of Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter. Love. 

Talia is the one to act, moving her right hand up to the back of Oliver’s head and connecting their lips. Oliver lets out a relieved sigh into the kiss, allowing his body to fully relax for the first time in years. Neither make any move to deepen the kiss and just relish the comforting feel of each other’s bodies.

After a few moments, Oliver pulls back. He smiles at Talia, the first true smile he has given in years. 

Talia smiles back, a satisfied expression on her face. “We have both made mistakes, Oliver. But that doesn’t change the way we feel about each other. I…I love you. I think I always have.”

Oliver looks down, another tear rolling down his cheek. “I love you too, Talia. I am so sorry that it has taken this long for us to find each other once more.” 

He pulls Talia against his body, reveling in the feel of her body against his. “As much as I am enjoying this, I need to save my son and my friends.” 

Talia nods. “I understand. I know where some of your friends are being kept. They are in cages in a clearing not far from here. When you arrive, I will help you. I cannot fight against you, beloved.” 

Oliver smiles and presses a kiss to Talia’s forehead. “Thank you, Talia. Once we get off of this island, we can discuss our future.” 

Talia nods. “I agree. And one more thing, I am disappointed that you have forgotten the main thing I taught you. You have a monster inside of you and holding it in will not work forever. You must give the monster an identity. Make it someone else. Make it… _something_ …else.” 

Oliver sighs, having expected Talia to bring it up. “I understand, Talia. After Tommy’s death, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let myself be what he thought I was. I realize now that changing the way I act to fit the premises laid out by a deadman doesn’t aid me in any way. If it comes to it, I will kill. I will not kill unless it is necessary but I will do what is required of me.” 

Talia nods, “Good. And remember, sometimes strength is terrible. Those that possess it must remember their morals and not use their strength on innocents.” 

Oliver nods his head, leaning down to press one last lingering kiss to Talia’s lips. “I will see you soon, my love.” He says 

Talia nods and turns, picking up her bow and walking towards the woods. She turns around saying, “I am sorry for training Chase, Oliver. I never imagined he would take things this far. Also, Adrian plans to give Digger Harkness an offer. I doubt he will stay loyal to you.” 

Oliver nods his head, “It’s okay, Talia. Mistakes are made. Nothing will change the way I feel for you. And thank you for the warning.”

Oliver reaches down and opens the metal door, walking down the ladder into the prison to get his former ‘brother.’

**_****************  
_ **

“I need your help.” Oliver says as he looks at Slade Wilson in his cell. 

The man sits in the corner of his cell on the ground, face unreadable. “What brought you back to the island?” Slade asks, his voice husky from a lack of use. 

Oliver takes a step forward, “Like I said…” Oliver walks forward and places the key in the door of Slade’s cell. “I need your help.” 

Behind Oliver, an ARGUS agent appears, asking, “What the hell’s going on here?” 

Oliver turns to face the man, “We have a problem, and I need you to get off the island.” Oliver says, taking a threatening step towards the man.

The man doesn’t flinch and says, gesturing at Slade. “I’m not going anywhere. Neither is he.” 

Oliver doesn’t react to the man’s comment and instead says, “I’m taking him, and I’m taking Digger Harkness. There’s an ARGUS supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it, and you go.” 

The man sneers at Oliver, “I’m not abandoning my post.” 

Oliver internally sighs before saying, “Suit yourself.” 

Oliver quickly strikes the man in the head with his right fist, knocking the man out. Oliver turns back to Slade and watches the man close his cell door behind him, facing towards his prison. 

Oliver walks towards Slade, watching Slade’s confusion. “Would you like to explain what is going on?” Slade says. 

Oliver ignores the question and says, “I would like to talk about you for a minute. You seem—.” 

Slade cuts Oliver off, “What? In possession of all my marbles? The _Mirakuru_ wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I’m not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream.” Oliver lifts his head, looking at Slade in a new light. Slade continues, “Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me after everything I’ve done.” 

Oliver pauses for a moment, deciding how to answer, “There is a man here…on the island named Adrian Chase. He’s holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea…” Oliver pauses, taking a deep breath before saying, “And my son.” 

Slade’s eye widens slightly. “Since when do you have a son?” 

Oliver doesn’t respond, “Slade, are you going to help me or not?” 

“I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me,” Slade says, voice neutral. 

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason I didn’t,” Oliver says, not hesitating. He takes a step towards Slade and hands him a data chip. “This is all the intel that I’ve been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts.” 

Slade holds up the data chip, his singular eye widening at the possibility of finding his son. “Are you offering to help me find my son?” Slade asks, a large amount of disbelief in his voice.

“I want us to find both of our sons,” Oliver says, turning and walking towards a bag on the floor of the prison. 

He reaches down and unzips the bag, revealing the orange and black mask of Deathstroke. He picks it up and walks back towards Slade. Slade takes a step back at the sight of the mask. Oliver holds the mask out to the man, a sense of hope in the action. 

Slade reaches down and gently takes the mask out of his grip. A smirk appears on Slade’s face as he says, “You and me, kid, like old times.” 

**_****************_ **

As Oliver and Slade walk back towards Nyssa and Malcolm, Oliver wishes he could have Talia at his side. 

As they approach, Oliver smiles as he hears Nyssa say to Malcolm, “You know, if we’re going to fight side by side, you’re going to have to at least speak with me.” 

The man turns around to face her from where he placed a metal container, “I know. It’s awful.” He says, sarcasm in his voice.

Nyssa looks up at the man and walks towards him. “Pity. By now, I thought you’d realized that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both.” 

The man sneers at her, “Are you looking for applause?” He holds up the hand that Oliver cut off where a cybernetic replacement now is. “Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days.” 

As Oliver reaches them, he says, “Have you offloaded the supplies?” 

Malcolm is the one to respond, “Most. Guns and ammo are still on the plane. By the way, what do you need an RPG for?” 

Oliver faces the man, “Well, like I said, Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a meta-human. I have no interest in this being a fair fight.” 

Oliver sighs, wishing he didn’t have to lie about Talia and her allegiance. Nyssa asks, “Is that why you released the animals from their cages?” 

Digger Harkness smirks at her, purposefully giving her body a long look, “Oh, come on love, that’s no way to start a new friendship.” 

Nyssa snarls at the man and walks to stand in front of him, “Look at me again like that, and I’ll feed you your eyes.” 

Malcolm steps up behind her, “You’re not her type anyway.” 

Oliver interrupts, “All right, that’s enough. Let’s offload the rest of the gear.” 

Suddenly the sound of a missile is heard overhead and the group looks up to watch as the missile strikes the plane, blowing it up. 

“Hoo. So much for our gear.” Digger Harkness says. 

Slade says, “There goes our ride home, kid.” 

**_****************_ **

Oliver, Nyssa, Malcolm, Slade, and Digger walk up the mountain. Oliver says, “The RPG that took out the plane came from over there,” Oliver looks at a device in his hand. “And the call from my son originated just west of here.” 

“Hostages could be at either place.” Darkness says. 

“Or neither,” Slade says, walking to Oliver’s side. “This is a large island.” 

Malcolm says, “I’ll check the RPG site.” 

Nyssa quickly says, “I’ll accompany you.” 

Malcolm looks at Nyssa, “Oh, it’s almost like you don’t trust me, Nyssa.”

“No. It’s exactly like I don’t trust you.” Nyssa retorts. 

“Check it out. Stay on comms.” Oliver orders. 

**_****************_ **

Oliver, Slade, and Harkness walk through the woods. Harkness asks, “Why does he get a weapon and I don’t?” 

“I trust him more than you,” Oliver responds. 

“Didn’t he kill your mother?” The man asks. 

Oliver spins around, anger flashing across his face. “You listen to me very carefully. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole.” 

“Just a gun is all I’m saying,” Harkness says. 

Behind the two, Slade says, “Kid. I see movement.” 

Oliver walks to Slade’s side and looks where Slade is pointing. He sees four cages with figures in them. “Stay sharp.” 

The three creep towards the cages. Felicity sits up and says, “Oliver!” 

Slade quickly orders, “Keep your voice down.” 

Thea says, “What the hell is he doing here?” 

Oliver walks over the Sammantha’s cage, ignoring his sister’s question. “Where’s William?” 

Samantha leans towards the bars, a look of fear and desperation on her face. “I don’t know. We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?” 

Slade asks, “Why are they unguarded?”

Harkness says, “Seems pretty obvious to me, mate.” Behind him, Evelyn Sharp and Talia drop from the trees, weapons drawn. 

“It’s a trap.” Harkness finishes. 

Talia points her bow at Oliver but gives him a slight nod. He nods back before turning to face Evelyn. “Don’t even think it, Oliver,” Talia says, though Oliver can hear her amusement at the situation. “Or your son loses his mother.” Talia moves her bow to aim it at Samantha. 

Harkness says, “Oh and…don’t worry about that gun, mate. Mister Chase gave me this nice new one…” He points the gun at Slade. “Along with a better offer.” 

Evelyn says to Slade, “Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you.” 

Talia adds, “Although given this turn of events, perhaps you’ve changed your mind?”

Harkness looks at Slade, “What’s it going to be, Slade? Care to side with the winners? What’s it going to be, mate?”

Slade pauses, as if considering the offer before saying, “Put a gun to his head. Sorry kid, but there’s no giving up to these guys.” 

Evelyn Sharp walks forward and places the muzzle of her gin against Oliver’s forehead. 

Harkness smirks at Slade and says, “I assumed you’d want to be on the winning side.” 

Slade says, “Assumption…is the mother of all failures!” He punches Harkness in the face. 

Evelyn prepares to pull the trigger but before she can, Talia shoots an arrow, knocking the gun out of her hands. 

Evelyn turns to look at Talia, shock and rage on her face. “You!? You are siding with him? After he murdered your father?” 

Talia nods, “I will always side with Oliver. Nothing will change that.” 

Behind her, she hears a voice say, “Sister!”

Malcolm and Nyssa place arrows on their drawstrings aiming them at Harkness and Talia. Oliver walks to stand before Talia, blocking Nyssa from shooting her. Malcolm shoots his arrow, the arrow lodging itself in Harkness’ shoulder. The man falls to the ground, a scream of agony leaving his mouth. 

Oliver turns to Talia and smiles at her. She smiles back as Nyssa walks to Oliver’s side. “What is going on here?” She asks. “I thought Talia was working with Chase.” 

Oliver smiles slightly, “She was. But she is with us. I trust her.” 

**_****************_ **

Oliver faces the forest when he hears the cages behind him being opened. He turns to watch as Malcolm frees his daughter. “You okay?” He asks her. 

Thea sneers at him, “Go to hell.” 

Malcolm sighs, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Oliver watches as Slade places Evelyn Sharp in one of the cages while Nyssa places Harkness in one. “You’ve been left behind. You should choose your friends more wisely.” Slade tells the girl.

Evelyn just smirks at the man, not saying a word. 

Oliver turns to everyone, “Where is everyone else?”

It is Curtis that responds, “Not sure. Chase split us up into groups when we got here.”

Felicity steps forward, pointing at Slade and Talia. “We are gonna talk about them, right?” 

Oliver sighs, “Later. I don’t have time for this right now. We need to focus on finding the others.” Oliver walks to Evelyn’s cage. “Where are they?” 

Evelyn sneers at him, “I wish I knew so I could tell you to go screw yourselves.”

Malcolm asks, “Why did Chase split up all the hostages?”

Evelyn just smirks again, “Why does Chase do anything? So far, he hasn’t laid out a single hoop you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan.” 

Oliver sighs and turns back to everyone else. “How’d Chase get you here?” 

“A plane.” Felicity answers. 

“Do you think you could find your way back to it?” Oliver asks.

Curtis nods, “Yeah, probably but—.” 

Talia cuts him off, “Going for that plane is pointless. Chase sabotaged it the moment we landed.” She walks up to Oliver and leans into his ear. “Your son is on a boat on the western shore of the island. I just talked to Chase. He rigged this island with explosives that are linked to a deadman’s switch. If you kill Chase, this whole island goes up in flames.”

Oliver smiles at her as she pulls back, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Thea or Felicity. 

“Alright. There is an ARGUS supply ship on the shore of the island. Slade knows where it is. He is going to take you there.” Oliver orders. 

“We are not leaving here without you,” Felicity says, taking a step towards Oliver. 

Oliver doesn’t move and says, “I need to focus. I can’t focus on my mission if you are in danger.” He turns to Slade. “Can you get them to the boat? Once you do, come back.” 

Slade nods. “Yes.” 

Thea walks over to Oliver, “Can I talk to you for a sec?” She asks. 

Oliver nods and follows her away from the group. “Okay, what the hell are you doing?” She asks. 

Oliver turns to face her, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, and Talia Al Ghul.” 

“Thea—.” Oliver tries. 

Thea cuts him off, “No. We are orphans because of two of them.”

“You know what I’m up against here.”

Thea nods, “Yeah, so why are you sending Curtis and me away?”

Oliver sighs, “Because I need the two of you to keep Felicity and Samantha safe. We need to get them off the island.” 

“Okay, Curtis can handle that—.” Thea starts. 

Oliver interrupts her, “I understand if you don’t want to go with Malcolm.” 

“Damn right, I don’t.” 

“And I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson. There is nothing about this situation that is ideal, Thea. I need your help, Speedy, and this is how you help me.” Oliver says. 

Thea nods her head sullenly in acceptance before saying, “And what about Talia? She is Ra’s daughter, Ollie. You can’t trust her.” 

Oliver quickly feels a rush of anger flow through him. “Do not say a word against Talia. There is far more to her than you know.” He orders, a warning clear in his voice.

Thea takes a startled step back. “Ollie? What is Talia to you? I saw the way you two interacted.” 

Oliver sighs, “I met Talia during my five years away from home. She rescued me from a tough situation and trained me into the warrior I am today.” 

Thea shakes her head. “No. There is more to it than that.” 

Oliver looks down and says, “I love her. I always have.” 

Thea gasps, “What? But what about Felicity? What do you mean you have always loved her? I have never heard you mention her name?” 

Oliver raises a hand to stop her, “I am sorry. I don’t have time to answer your questions right now. Let’s go.”

Oliver walks back over to the group. “Alright. Slade, Talia, you go after Chase. I am going to get my son. Make sure you don’t kill Chase.” 

Felicity makes a move to step towards Oliver but Oliver raises a hand to stop her. He turns to Talia. “I will see you soon, Talia. Be safe.” 

The woman smiles before turning and walking into the woods of Lian Yu. Felicity looks at Oliver coldly, “What the hell was that?” 

Oliver turns to her, “Excuse me?” He asks, a clear warning in his voice. 

“Why are you treating that bitch so nicely?” Felicity scoffs. 

Oliver turns cold instantly and takes a step forwards. “Don’t ever talk about Talia like that again. If I hear you say anything against her, I will make sure you learn your lesson.” 

Felicity’s eyes widen, as does everyone else who is present. 

Oliver turns and walks away calling back, “Nyssa, Malcolm, come with me. I may need backup. The rest of you, stay here. I will be back soon.”

The two nod and fall in behind him. Oliver walks into the woods, ignoring Felicity’s attempts to stop him. 

**_****************_ **

Oliver sees the boat docked on the shore and sprints towards it, Nyssa and Malcolm on his heels. He reaches the wooden dock and runs across it until he reaches the ship. He opens the metal door of the ship and sighs in relief. William runs into his arms, a sob leaving him. 

Oliver gently presses a kiss to the top of William’s head before leading him back onto the shore. Nyssa and Malcolm walk a short distance behind Oliver, both curious as to how Oliver knew where William was. 

When they reach the clearing, Oliver releases William and he runs into Sammantha’s arms. Oliver smiles at his son before turning and walking into the woods, set on finding Chase once and for all. 

**_****************_ **

Oliver walks through the dusty, dark halls of the building, following the sound of swords clashing. When he reaches it, he smiles at what he sees. 

Adrian Chase is on the ground unconscious with Talia standing over him. A ring of her students surround her and another body is on the ground, blood trickling from a wound in her neck. The Laurel Lance of Earth-Two. Slade stands off to the side, holding his mask in his hand.

Oliver sighs, walking over to Talia’s side and wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you so much, Talia. Do you know where the rest of my companions are in this building?” He asks. 

Talia allows Oliver to pull her into his arms, quickly ordering her students, “Take Adrian Chase to the clearing where the cages were. Do not allow him to wake up and don’t kill him.” 

The students nod and walk out of the room without question. “Yes. I know where they are.” She leans up and presses her lips to his. 

Oliver smiles and allows her to kiss him, pulling back after a few moments. “I love you, Talia.”

Talia smiles, “I love you too, Oliver.” 

Talia grabs Oliver’s hand and leads him through the corridors of the building until they come to a room. Rene, Dinah, John Diggle, and Quentin Lance are chained to the floor. 

The four look up when Oliver and Talia walk in and Oliver watch as all their eyes look at his hand clasped in Talia’s. “Where is everyone else?” Diggle asks. 

Oliver smiles. “We got everyone. Chase is in chains and the rest are waiting for us.” Talia hands him a key. “Let’s go.” 

He unlocks the chains and then turns to walk away. He is stopped by Quentin saying, “What are you doing, Oliver?” 

Oliver sighs, turning to look at the man. “What?” 

Quentin gestures at Talia. “She was the one who chained us here.” 

Talia steps forward. “I apologize for that. Chase and I…let’s just say that I am the reason you are all still alive.” 

Oliver nods his head, “She is. She saved all of you.” 

Diggle says, “I get that. I do. But I sense something else going on here.” He says, gesturing at their joined hands. 

Oliver glances at Talia and she gives him a slight nod. He turns to face Diggle once more before saying, “Dig, I would like for you to meet the love of my life, Talia.” 

The occupants of the room all gasp. Diggle says, “Oliver, what about Felicity?” 

Oliver shakes his head. “What I feel for Felicity is nothing compared to what I feel for Talia. I love Talia more than I have ever loved anyone. I am only sorry I will end up hurting Felicity because of this. Hurting her was never my intention” 

He presses a kiss to Talia’s cheek before grabbing her hand once more and walking out of the room with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. 
> 
> Yes, I have decided to begin writing a one-shot collection. It will span across multiple fandoms and I will take requests. Although only if I like the request.


End file.
